Máscaras
by L-chi
Summary: Baile de Máscaras. Hermione Bêbada. O ruivo bêbado. O magrelo cavalheiro. Máscaras. Declarações. Confissões. Morte. Hermione Granger.
1. Vinho

**

* * *

Máscaras  
**_Baile de Máscaras. Hermione Bêbada. O ruivo bêbado. O magrelo cavalheiro. Máscaras. Declarações. Confissões. Morte. Hermione Granger.  
_**Classifação** NC-12 ^^

* * *

Fic criada com a **Kiinder.** Mas é tudo da Tia Rowling, infelizmente. Eu adoraria ter os gêmeos aqui comigo :3

* * *

**1..... Vinho  
**

Seria daqui a duas horas. Mais um baile de Hogwarts - O Baile de Máscaras. Hermione gostava disso -mesmo que não gostasse muito de bailes. Talvez por ser algo misterioso e... Gostava e ponto final.

Ainda assim, ficava nervosa. Não sabia se reconheceria alguém, nem se alguém a reconheceria. Lembrava-se do Vitor. Se o veria denovo, mas era certeza que não. Há tempos não falava com ele, nem por cartas. Estava começando a sentir falta dele... do lance físico, sabe como é.

Enfim, resolvera parar de pensar nisso. Detalhes. Foi tomar banho, se arrumar e esmaecer.

Nisso, já se passavam as duas horas, estava atrasada. Como naquele outro baile... Vítor. Bateu em sua cabeça, indignada. Colocou seu vestido vermelho e preto até os joelhos, e pegou sua máscara estilo teatral, com plumas e paêtes que combinavam perfeitamente com seu vestido. Nem vira Gina, nem ninguém. Queria ir pro salão o mais rápido possível.

Descia as escadas enquanto vislumbrava aquela festa. De tão linda, tão bem feita. O salão cheio de pessoas com as mais diversas máscaras, tornando-as irreconheciveis. Despreocupava-se, era o melhor a fazer. Mesmo que quisesse ver Harry, Rony, até mesmo os gêmeos. Foi para mais perto do centro do Salão Principal, e tentava, de alguma forma meio desajeitada, dançar.

Quando o ritmo da música ficou mais rápido, desistiu. Não conseguiria mesmo. Já passara vergonha demais ao tentar dançar uma música mais lenta, quem dera alguma desse jeito. Além do mais, estavam todos acompanhados. Ela estava sozinha, fato.

- Quer dançar, bela donzela? - dizia algum garoto ruivo. Mas que não reconhecera. Este, dava alguns risos enquanto falava. Parecia bêbado.

- Ahm.. não. -disse calmamente.

- Ah, mas bela donzela... - falava enrolado, de tão bêbado.

O garoto ruivo tentava segurá-la, enquanto ele mesmo tentava se segurar. Hermione apenas se debatia e tentava se afastar. Nesse momento, alguém se aproximou do garoto que a segurava e a livrou dele. Não foi tão fácil, mas conseguiu. Hermione nem viu sua face. E achou impressionante que esse garoto tão magrelo tivesse conseguido segurar o outro, tão forte. Talvez porque o outro estivesse bêbado.

- Idiota! - Disse o garoto magrelo para o outro. - Vê se deixa ela em paz! - virou-se para Hermione - Tá tudo bem?

- É.. acho que sim.

- Quer me recompensar, dançando comigo? - perguntava, fazendo uma pose de cavalheiro. Seria dificil negar o convite pra qualquer uma -menos para Hermione.

- Não. - dizia Hermione, enquanto tentava reconhecer o garoto - Meu pé tá doendo...

- Eu te ajudo e...

- Mas eu também não sei dançar, eu pisaria no seu pé.

- Mas eu podia...

- NÃO! - perdera a paciência, e saira aos bufos. Foi tomar algo, para relaxar. No último baile que fora, o Vítor... repudiava-se, mais uma vez.

A mesa onde se encontravam os petiscos, coquetéis e bebidas estava cheia, e não reconhecia uma sequer. Mas achava uma cor de vinho -seria vinho mesmo?- Achou estranho, mas era a única que tinha uma cara inocente, imaginava as outras como os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

Decidiu tomar um gole. Inocente, ainda. Mais outro gole. Gostou daquilo. Mas sabia que não era vinho. Mesmo assim, era bom. Encheu sua taça com aquela bebida e tomou. Tudo. Mais uma taça. Outra. Escutava alguém rindo atrás dela, mas nem deu importância. Mais e mais taças. Sua visão já astava ficando turva e sue equilibrio já não estava tão bom. Raciocinio lento. Muito lento.

Saiu de perto da mesa cambaleando, segurando-se para não cair no chão. Apoiava-se em alguns pilares e estudantes quando estava fraquejando. Mais risos. Ela tropeçou em algo ruivo, o mesmo que estava bêbado. É claro que ele não a segurou: caíram ambos no meio do salão. Ela, em cima dele. Mais risadas eram ouvidas, de todos os alunos. Estava demorando alguns segundos para a mensagem de que acabara de cair em cima de um garoto chegasse ao seu cérebro. Ficou vermelha no mesmo instante, ainda mais, quando sua máscara caíra. Quem era ele? Ela não reconhecia de forma alguma, o que não foi recíproco.

De repente, o ruivo começa a gargalhar. Ela tentava procurar sua máscara, mas não a achava de jeito nenhum. De tanto rir, o garoto acabou empurrando-a, fazendo com que ela caísse de costas agora. Revelava-se Hermione Granger. A menina que era uma estudante exemplar, bêbada e caindo em cima de um garoto. Ótimo.

-HAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHA!! - o garoto não se controlava - HERMIONE, HAHAHA!! - o garoto bêbado não conseguia se mexer de tanto rir, quando finalmente consegue ficar de joelhos no chão.

Hermione tentava sair correndo. Para se levantar, ela estava usando o ruivo como apoio -sua mente estava lenta, afinal. Péssima idéia. Usando o garoto como apoio, caiu para trás, segurando seu terno. Puxando-o para si, ele estava em cima dela agora. De novo. Mais risos. Mas Hermione e o garoto param de rir e se encaram. Hermione, esta que fazia uma cara chorosa, tentava tirar a máscara dele. Porém, ele se levantou no mesmo instante. Não sabia de onde tinha arranjado forças e equilibrio para tal fato.

- D-d-desculpa. - gaguejou Hermione ficando de pé. Com um pouco mais de equilíbrio, saiu andando até a escada, sem perceber que sua máscara estava nas mãos do garoto ruivo.

Tudo que queria fazer agora era chorar. Chorar, até não poder mais. O que havia feito... não era ela. Agora, ela realmente queria estar com Harry e Rony. Caiu em sua cama, e dormiu do jeito que estava.


	2. O Dia Seguinte

* * *

**Máscaras.**

_Baile de Máscaras. Hermione Bêbada. O ruivo bêbado. O magrelo cavalheiro. Máscaras. Declarações. Confissões. Morte. Hermione Granger_.

**Segundo capítulo:_ ''O dia Seguinte''_**

Classificação livre :3

* * *

**2.... O dia seguinte 8D**

Acordou atrasada. Estava tão abalada e com dor de cabeça que nem teve vontade de levantar. E não sabia ao certo o porquê. Por algum motivo não lembrava nada do dia anterior. Só depois foi perceber que tinha dormido com vestido de festa. Estranho. Se levantou com dificuldade e foi se trocar. Estava seriamente atrasada para a aula de Poções.

Hermione saiu correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, e chegou na aula de Snape quase meia hora depois do horário, completamente descabelada e ofegante.

- Está atrasada, Srta. Granger - Dizia Snape, seco - Espero que a festa de ontem não tenha te,,, -Hermione não ouviu a continuação, apenas as risadas da turma.

- D-desculpa, professor. - se dirigiu de cabeça baixa para onde estavam Rony e Harry.

- Sangue-ruim, maldita! - Hermione ouviu Draco Malfoy esbravejando baixinho. Nem ligava, afinal, quantas vezes já tinha não ouvido aqueles xingamentos.

Mesmo depois de algum tempo, Hermione percebeu que Malfoy ficava a encarando com cara enojada, e de vez em quando, ouvia alguns xingamentos baixinhos. Rony e Harry não estavam falando com ela, mas ela não sabia o porquê. Era tão estranho, nenhuma palavra vinda deles. Nada. Eles nem sequer olhavam para ela. Hermione prefiriu não falar nada também, depois perguntaria a Gina. Esse ano, Gina tinha se tornado sua melhor amiga; estavam mais próximas do que nunca.

Depois de uma aula extremamante chata e longa, o sinal tocou [?]. Harry e Rony saíram ainda sem falar com Hermione. Passando pelo corredor, a garota encontrou seus amigos conversando, rindo, mas no momento em que passou na frente deles, eles apenas pararam e ficaram a encarando. Hermione parou. Virou-se.

- Harry... - começou a falar - Harry, o que tá acontecendo? P-por que vocês tão assim comigo? - ela percebeu que tinham lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

Ninguém falava nada. Até que, após uma longa pausa, Hermione ouviu a voz de Rony.

- Mione, você nos decepcionou muito ontem.

- Mas... O QUE ACONTECEU? - chorava agora. Não queria ter gritado, mas não conseguia controlar sua voz.

- Você... você não se lembra? - perguntou Harry.

- N-n-não! D-de nada!

Harry e Rony se entreolharam confusos. Não entendiam aquela loucura toda.

- Mione, você... Harry, por favor, fale por mim! - As orelhas de Rony começavam a ficar vermelhas.

- F-foi tão terrível assim? - perguntou Hermione, soluçando - Se foi, não me contem o que aconteceu...

- Bom... foi, Mione. - Harry disse, olhando para baixo.  
Rony olhava para Hermione com cara meio melancólica. Sua boca se retorcia. De raiva. Chegava ao desespero. Hermione continuava chorando, silenciosa. Harry, calado. Aquele silêncio estava destruindo Hermione.

-E-eu... vou e-embora e... - Hermione ia dizendo, quando Rony segura seu braço com força e a encara. Por um longo tempo.

- Não queria que ele tivesse te chamado pra dançar. Sabe, o -

- Tudo bem, Rony. Você já disse tudo que tinha pra falar com ela. Vamos. - Harry dizia isso com uma certa rispidez. Rony olhou para Hermione mais uma vez e soltou seu braço.

"O que foi que eu fiz?". Hermione começou a chorar mais ainda, com as mãos no rosto e sentada sobre seus pés. Chorava descontroladamente. Soluçava. Não tinha ninguém com ela. Nada. O corredor vazio. Silêncio. Começou a ouvir passos, mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada agora.

--------------------

- Me espere aqui. - George dizia para Fred - Preciso ver algumas coisas na sala do Snape.

- Pensando o mesmo que eu? - Fred já sabia a resposta, óbvio. - Tá bom, eu espero.

Nesse momento, Fred viu Hermione no corredor. Ficara vermelho, lembrando-se do baile da noite anterior. Ela estava chorando muito. O garoto perguntou-se se seria por sua causa, ou do fato de ela ter se embebedado tanto. Ou talvez pelos rumores que estavam correndo sobre. Como num impulso, aproximou-se da garota, até sentir sua respiração extremamente próxima à dela.

* * *

**Preview: Capítulo 3 [Dúvidas]**

_Não sou eu que não consigo me segurar na bebida, Granger. - dizia um garoto. Hermione se perguntava o porquê de tanta raiva, ou o que ela teria feito para ele. - Só vou te avisar mais uma vez: é melhor você tomar cuidado comigo._

_Deveria sentir raiva do garoto, mas ela sentia algo diferente. Tudo o que queria agora, era encontrar Harry e Rony. Queria saber o que aconteceu, já que todos pareciam desapontados com ela. Mas, algo muda quando viu Rony e Luna, juntos._

* * *

Seres paciêntes, aqui está o segundo capítulo. Não está nenhuma maravilha, mas espero que gostem ^_^

Ah sim, não se esqueçam dos reviews ~.^


End file.
